High School Drama
by SoArInG-2-HeAvEn
Summary: This Story shows you how powerful love can be. When Tragedy strikes Troyella is torn apart. 6 months later when they meet you see what legnths people will go to for the one they love. Contains Drama and Romance as it follows the love of Troy and Gabriella
1. Missing you

**This is the first chapter of my story. Hope you like it and please write a reviw i would really appreciate it. Hope you like it and the second chapter is coming soon. The story is mainly Troyella but other couples will be introduced further along the story. Thank you!!**

**High School Drama**

**Missing you**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe you troy!" Gabriella shouted.

"It's not how it seems I swear" Troy yelled

"I thought you were the only person who wouldn't hurt me I thought you loved me!" Gabriella screamed.

"I do love you" Troy replied with tears in his eyes.

Tears streamed down Gabriella's face as she shrieked "What's this then?" holding up a photograph so troy could see.

Troy grabbed her by the arm, she pulled free and ran.

All of a sudden their was a loud screech and a bang as a yellow taxi crashed into Gabriella throwing her over the bonnet. Troy looked on helpless as she rolled over the top of the car and smashed lifelessly with an ear piercing shatter as she hit the ground.

Troy's body was numb he couldn't think, he couldn't move as he stared at her bloodied body. He opened his mouth to shout but no sound came out he ran to her and collapsed.

_(Buzz an alarm sounds)_

Troy opens his eyes and turns around to look at his alarm clock. 10 Am. He pulls of his covers as his weak sweaty body heaves himself out of bed. He moves over to his chest of drawers. He opens a draw and picks up a photograph. He stares at it and smiles. It's a picture of him and Gabriella, just having fun. He sits on his bed, still grasping the photograph. "I miss you so much," he whispers. All of a sudden his door creaks open. He sees his mom standing there. "She's gone, she's happy," she says softly. Troy wipes away a tear. "I know," he replies. "But it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Gaby! Come on time to go," Miss Montez yelled.

"I'm coming I'm coming" she yelled running down the stairs

_They both climb into the car parked outside the house._

"This interview is very important, this is a great school Gaby im sure you will catch up in no time."

"I know it's just strange that's all" Gabriella replied

"You'll get used to it." Miss Montez added,

"What if they recognise me, what if they want to see my scars?" Gabriella asked.

"Every thing will be fine you'll see"

_Miss Montez's mobile phone rings._

Miss Montez pulls over and answers her phone.

"Hello?" she asks

"Hello, is this Miss Montez?" the caller asked.

"Yes who is this please?"

"This is Glen from Hydarma, I'm afraid to say we have made a terrible mistake. It has appeared that your latest transfer was unnecessary and your place here will have to be transferred back to Albuquerque"

"What?"

"We are extremely sorry and we will of course pay for all expenses caused due to our misunderstanding. We would like you to move by the end of the week and all travel arrangements have already been made. Yet again we apologise for the inconvenience, thank you."

Miss Montez hung up the phone. Her face had dropped.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked

"Were moving back to Albuquerque" she replied.

"It has been six months since I last saw Gabriella" Troy said "But every single day Im reminded of what happened. She never new the truth about that picture. I don't know if its guilt or love but I can't forget her"

"Dude its time to accept that she's gone" Chad says

"I will in time" Troy replies

"If you take any longer you're never going to be able to let go." Chad says and walks off.

Troy's mind starts playing tricks on him as he closes his locker and walks down the corridor. He scans the corridor, and then all of a sudden his head zoomed to the corner where he swore he saw Gabriella. He glances back. No one was there. He couldn't take this anymore. He walks to home room and sits down with his head on his desk as the warning bell sounds. He hears the class enter. He looks up to hear people whispering. He turns around and there she's sat. Looking even more beautiful than ever.

This was the first chapter of my Story. Catch the next chapter which is called 'why?'. Please review and i will update quicker.


	2. Why?

High School Drama

Why?

Chapter 2

Troy's heart started racing, she was here, she was actually here!! He anxiously waited for the bell to sound turning every few minutes to check he wasn't stuck in a dream or trapped in his lost memories.

Eventually the bell sounded.

She was the first one to race out of the classroom. Troy followed her. He watched her as she quickly headed of down the corridor. He had finally found the strength to call her name. She turned around and Troy edged his way towards her.

"Hey," he nervously says

"Troy, I've got to go," She replied as she turned and walked off.

He slowly walked off unsure of where to go next. He played over what happened in his mind. She couldn't even look at him. He had finally decided to go to his 'secret' garden, he needed time to think.

He leaned on the banister staring down at the amazing view below. He started to sing "Were soaring, flying there's not a star in heaven that we can reach"

"If were trying" a gentle voice sang behind him, he turned around. He recognized the voice.

"Hey troy" Gabriella said, "How have you been?" she asks.

"I eh…" Troy was stuttering unable to find the words to speak.

"Listen Troy, one day I woke up to find I didn't know where I was or how I'd ended up there. My body was battered and bruised, my ribs shattered. I was lucky to be alive. Two weeks after the accident I had to move from Albuquerque hospital 300miles away for a group of surgeons to do their best to fix me. They said it was very unlikely that I would ever walk again – that I'd need help my entire life. That if that cab was going any faster I would have died instantly. 3 months ago the doctors were amazed by how well I had recovered. After being told I'd never fully cover I did the impossible and made a full recovery with 3 deep scars along my ribs, stomach and back. By the time I was released my mom had set up a new life for us. Her company had transferred her to near the hospital so she could be with me whenever she could. She had a new house set up for us. We were happy. Then, less than a week ago we were told we had to move back here. I was scared it had been a long time – I didn't no what people would say. I hadn't seen you for six months Troy. But now I'm glad we have moved back because after all this time I want you to answer a question that has been on my mind for months. Why Troy? Why did you do it?"

"I didn't" he replied quietly.

"If you can't even tell me the truth after all this time then you must have never cared about me at all" Gaby says as she turns to walk away.

"I'm telling the truth please Gaby just here me out"

She turns "okay"

"It was the end of term a year and a bit ago. Two weeks before New Years when I met you. The team and I had a party. We were drinking and playing dares then I was dared to kiss Sharpay. As I did that picture was taken. See I never cheated on you Gaby and I would have never hurt you. I loved you so much you meant everything to me. You still do, every single day since the accident I've thought about you I knew you were happy but it hurt so much not being with you. It hurt me so much that you had to go through all that and I wished so much that I was the one who was hit by that car. If you had of died I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't of been able to handle it. You are the only girl Ive ever loved the only girl that when I look at I see everything I'll ever want. I need you Gaby I miss you so much it's tearing me apart. I don't want you to be taken from me again." Troy finished. He was stood so close to her he could smell her perfume; her perfume was the best smell in the world to him.

"Troy" Gaby says breaking down in tears, "I don't know what to do anymore"

Troy grabbed her and held her close to him she sobbed in his arms as she can feel his heart beating in time with hers. He wiped away her tears with his hands. She looks into his eyes.

"Tell me you don't love me Gaby," he whispers

"I can't" she mumbled

"Please tell me Im not going to lose you again."


	3. Scars

High School Drama

Scars

Chapter 3

"I can't just forget everything that's happened these last six months", she pauses thoughtfully. "But I can't just forget about how I feel about you"

Troy kisses her gently, after a few seconds she kisses him back.

They pull apart.

"This time it's going to be different" Troy says

"Why?" Gaby asks

"Now I know what its like to lose you Im never going to let go!" They both look at each other and smile as he puts his arm around her they begin to walk off.

"Oh my god what are people going to say?" she wondered.

"Let them say what they want nothing in this world could tear me down when I am with you!" he replies.

They kiss passionately.

_3 weeks pass and they couldn't be happier_.

"Where is the remote?" Gabriella asks

"Here" Troy says as he gave her the remote as she lies in his arms on the sofa.

Gabriella flicked through the channels on the television. "Great, nothings on as usual." She moans. Miss Montez strolled into the living room "It's a lovely day outside why don't you go sit out by the pool?" she asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy who gave her an 'I'm not bothered look' then her mum then jumped up and ran upstairs to get changed. "I'll meet you by the pool" she shouted to Troy at the top of the stairs. Troy made his way to the pool. He sat and waited on a chair which was next to a table. He was wearing black shorts. He became anxious as Gabriella had been at least 15 minutes. She finally arrived at the pool area wearing a red bikini, but she had a towel rapped around her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as a tear rolled down her cheek. Gabriella shyly looked down then straight at Troy. "Gaby, you know you can tell me anything." He stood up to give her a hug but she backed away.

She mumbled "I haven't, you know wore a swimsuit since the accident, Troy you haven't seen my scars"

"Oh babe," he assures her "you're beautiful with or without your scars. Listen, if you don't want me to see, that's fine but you know you can trust me."

"That's just it though, I want you to see." Gaby says.

Troy took Gabriella's hand as she unveiled herself from the towel. There was a deep diagonal scar, on the left side of her ribs. She had a shallower looking scar to the left of her stomach and when she turned around there was another scar that ran from her shoulder to her spine in the middle of her back. She became anxious as Troy looked closely at the scars running his hands over them. Then to Gabriella's surprise he softly kissed the one on her stomach, then the one on her ribs then the one on her back. She giggled as she felt his soft lips press on her skin. He then kissed her neck then gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you Gaby," he whispered "Everything about you" he smiled. She smiled back "I love you too Troy, so much" They kissed passionately at the poolside. They pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes. Troy felt Gabriella's warm hands on his chest as he fell back into the water below.

"Hey" He yelled as he jumped up and pulled Gabriella in. They both laughed as they played around in the water.

A short while later, they were both relaxing sitting on the edge of the pool dangling their feet into the cool water.

"I'm going to grab a drink do you want anything?" Gaby asks.

"Just a glass of water please babe" Troy replies.

"I won't be long" Gabriella says hurrying off.

(Gabriella's phone rings which is on the table by the poolside)

Troy jumps up and grabs the phone to take it to her. He looks to see whose calling. It reads 'Jamie x'

"I'm back" Gabriella declares setting the drinks down on the table. "Troy?" she asks looking around for him. She looks at her phone on the table. It reads '1 Missed Call' she looks to see who it was, then sighs.


	4. Sleeping Beauty

High School Drama

**Sleeping Beauty**

Here's chapter 4 of my story. Hope you are enjoying it. Thanks to those who have reviewed. To those who haven't please do as it will make me want to write even more!! Thank you and enjoy!!

Chapter 4

A few hours later at 8pm, Gabriella is lying on her bed thinking about Troy. Unsure of what she should do she picked up her phone and called him. The line was busy; he was talking to someone else. She hung up. A few seconds later her phone rang. It was Troy, she answered it.

"Hey" he said

"Where did you go?" asked Gabriella.

"I needed to think" he replied.

"Look, I can explain the phone call Jamie is a girl I met in hosp-" Troy cut her off.

"You don't have to explain, I was freaked out at first but then I realised that you would never lie or cheat on me because I trust you babe and that's why I brought you something."

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Turn around" he said as he hung up.

She turned around to see Troy standing on her balcony. She opened the doors. "You have to stop doing that" she giggled. He hands her a box. It was a royal blue in colour and was tied with a delicate gold ribbon. "What's this?" she asked.

"Open it" he said. She carefully untied the ribbon then slowly opened the box. A gold ring was there.

"Wow" she muttered. There was a diamond on the outside of it and on the inside engraved was 'G+T'. Opposite this is read 'I love you'.

"Oh I don't know what to say" Gaby said speechlessly.

"Its beautiful" she said as she removed it from the box and placed it on her middle finger.

"Do you like it?" He asks

"I love it, almost as I love you" she says hugging him. They kiss passionately.

The next morning, Troy woke up with the biggest smile on his face. He looked at Gabriella as she was lying there in his arms. She looked so peaceful he thought. He laid there staring at her sleeping. "Quit staring at me," she smiled. Troy laughed. "It's hard not to when your so damn beautiful." He says kissing her.

"I wish I could wake up in your arms every day Troy," she says as her head gently rests on his chest.

"I wish you were in my arms everyday," Troy smiles.

A month passed.

Troy, Gaby, Chad, Taylor, Kelsey, Zeke and Jason had just finished there lunch at their school lunch table.

"Are you okay, man" Chad asks worryingly to Troy.

"Yeah man, just got a headache that's all,"

"You do look pail; do you want to go get some air?" She asks.

"Yes come on" Troy replies.

Troy stood up. All of a sudden he clutched his head. "Ahh" he yelled in pain. He was squeezing the table in pain. Gabriella looked scared. "Are you ok babe?" she asked and as she did troy collapsed on the floor horrifically fitting.

He had no control out of his body as sweat poured down him as he lay arresting on the floor. His eyes couldn't see straight as they rolled back in his head. He gasped for air as blood poured from his mouth.

"Troy!!!!" Gabriella frantically screamed

"HELP!" she squealed. Chad ran over barging past people kneeling next to Troy. "Call an ambulance" Chad yelled staring at his best mate violently jerking on the floor. As suddenly as it started he stopped moving. He lay motionless on the floor.

"NOOOOO!!!!! Gabriella cried squeezing his hand.

Chad turned Troy to the side to stop him choking on the blood seeping from his mouth. He searched for a pulse. He couldn't find it.

Please review the buttons not far lol!

Thank you.

I'll update ASAP.

Much love

Becky xx


	5. To Say Goodbye

**Here's the next chapter of my story. Please review or I may not carry on! Thanks for reading the story so far and thanks to those who have reviewed.**

High School Drama

"To Say Goodbye"

Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, there was nothing else we could do" the doctor said.

Gabriella fell back onto her chair. "You're wrong all of you, Troy's not dead I was talking to him half an hour ago" she screamed storming out the waiting room tears streaming from her eyes. "You can't just drop dead" she screamed running out of the hospital.

"Ahhh" she screamed in the open air. He wasn't dead he couldn't be everything was working out we were so happy. Gabriella turned as she heard her name being called. She turned to see Chad running up to her. He had tears running down his face. He grabbed her and hugged her. "I can't just let him go, I love him I need him" she sobbed. "I don't know what to do I…"

"Sshh" Chad whispers.

Gabriella's legs give way from under her as she falls to the ground. Chad tries to hold her up but decides against it as she sits on the side of the road. "I can't live without him" she screams. "Why?" she yells "Why us? Why now?"

She turns to Chad "I want to see him,"

"I don't know if that's a good Idea"

She tries breaking free of Chad's grip. "Please, I have to say goodbye" Gabriella cries.

He stares into her eyes and can see how much she is hurting. He lets her go as she runs into the hospital. She finds his room. She slowly opens the door. His face was

Pail and lifeless. Traces of blood was

Everywhere. "Hey" she says bursting into tears. "I hope you can hear me as I have to say goodbye and baby its killing me.

What did I do to deserve this? I didn't even get one last kiss from you. I need to feel you holding me I can't keep on living without you I need you here with me. How am I supposed to tell you I love you as I'm standing over your grave, knowing this is the last time I'll ever see your face again. I can't bear the thought of my life without you. Baby I'm going to miss you so much. I can't believe I'm never going to see your smile again, never going to feel you're arms around me or feel the softness of your lips on mine. You made me the happiest that I will ever and have ever been. You're my soul mate Troy. The moment your heart stopped beating so did mine. Half of me will always be with you until I can join you. Please don't forget about me Troy" she whispered sitting at his bedside. "I told you that I would never be taken away from you again and even though your body isn't with mine my heart will for ever be with yours. She kisses him on the lips "Goodbye Troy" she sobs. She lays her head on his chest and instead of his usual heartbeat his body felt empty. She closed her eyes and for the last time fell asleep with him.

"Gaby, Gaby" Miss Montez shook her awake.

Gabriella sits up and sees that she fell asleep in the waiting room.

"Where's Troy?" she panics

"Were still unsure, the doctor hasn't said anything yet darling" Miss Montez said hugging her daughter. The door opened Troy's parents, Chad and Taylor walked in. "The sleeping beauty awakens" Chad says. "You have been asleep for hours" Taylor added.

Mr and Mr Bolton sat down in near by seats they looked anxious and scared exactly how she felt. She hurried off to the bathroom and was violently sick with fear. She looked at her hand; the ring Troy had given her was placed on her middle finger. She took it off and read the inscription on the inside. "Come on Troy" She muttered to herself placing the ring safely back on her finger. After cleaning herself up she joined the others in the waiting room. The doctor walked in. Everyone stood up as a mark of respect. "My name is Doctor Humphrey; I'm Troy Bolton's doctor." The doctor said. "Troy has a condition" he says "It is very rare and usually treatable. It's called Philocardiacory. It means your blood thickens your blood pressure raised which can put a lot of pressure on your heart. In most cases it is unnoticed. There was a build up of blood around Troy's heart. He was bleeding internally which caused an electrical message to trigger in his head causing head pain and dizziness. The damage that was done was not as severe as it could have been although life threatening, there is a very high chance that Troy will make a full recovery. He will need drugs to control his condition but otherwise he should be fine. He is resting now but should wake up in a few hours." Troy's parents and friends all sighed with relief. "Thank you Doctor" They all chorused. "My pleasure" he replied as he walked out of the room.

They all hugged and smiled.

An hour or two later, Gabriella was sat in Troy's room. She was holding his hand. She quietly told him about the dream she had, how it had seemed so real, so scary. "I never want to be away from you Troy, I love you"

She lent over and kissed him softly on his lips. "What was that for?" he asked groggily coming round. He opened his eyes slowly to see Gabriella beaming back at him. "God you're so beautiful" he smiled. A tear runs down her cheek. "What's wrong?" he asks "I'm not dying am I?"

"No, I'm just so happy your okay; the doctors say you're going to be fine."

"Then why the tears?" he asks gently

"I just … realised how close I came to losing you, I don't know what I'd do without you Troy."

"You will never be without me because I'm always in your heart. Come here" he says pulling her closer for a hug.

She hugs him then kisses him passionately.

A few weeks later Troy and Gabriella are at Gabriella's house. Gabriella is lying on the sofa and Troy is sat by her side.

"Oh baby, I hate it when you're not well" he moans rubbing her forehead.

She pulled him a sad looking face. "Aww your so cute when your-"

Gabriella's interrupts as she jumps up from the sofa, barges past troy with her hand over her mouth. Troy waits in the living room sitting on the sofa where she just lay.

"Troy!!!" she yells panicking.

He senses her tone and runs upstairs worryingly.

"Gabriella?" he asks anxiously.

"Come here!" She exclaimed.

He opened the door which her voice was coming from. He saw her standing over the toilet.

"What's Wro-"

He turns around to see blood smeared all over her hands.

Thanks for reading I'll update again if I get 5 more reviews. Thanks so far hope you liked It.!!!!

Becky xo..// 3


	6. Distant

**Here's the next part of my story. The next few chapters I have already written and they just need typing out. After these next few chapters depending on how many reviews I get I may stop. Please review!! Thanks so much to those who have reviewed it's good to know that some people like my story. Please keep it up. Thank you.**

**High School Drama**

'**Distant'**

**Chapter 6**

"What happened?" Troy asks.

"I was being sick and I lent on the side and cut my hand on that razor she said pulling a sad face.

"Oh baby," he replied turning on the tap in the sink. He picked up a flannel and pushed it on Gabriella's hand. "Here, keep pressure on it"

They both look up and smile.

A few days later, Gabriella was still queasy, but forced herself to go to school. Troy was talking to Chad by the lockers when he turned to notice Gabriella approaching him. He hugged her romantically then gave her a peck on the lips. She seemed distant somehow, like her mind was somewhere else. She seemed like that all day. Troy had basketball that night so they kissed and said goodbye after school. "I'll ring you later," he said walking away.

It wasn't just Troy who thought that Gabriella seemed different, Taylor thought it too. She put it down to it being 'the time of the month'.

Gabriella was in the house on her own when Taylor arrived on her doorstep.

"Hi," Taylor says

"Hi," Gabriella says back "Come in"

"I just thought I'd come over and see you because we haven't chilled out properly in ages" Taylor said. This made no sense to Gabriella as she Troy, Chad and Taylor had gone for a meal the other night.

She didn't mind though she liked the company.

"Hey Gaby, can I borrow them white strappy shoes please?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, sure they are in the bottom of my wardrobe somewhere. What do you want them for anyways?" Gaby asked.

"Chad's taking me to Valentino's tomorrow and I'm wearing white and didn't have any white shoes."

She replied. "Since when did Chad take you to Valentino's its well expensive"

They both laughed. "Since tomorrow," Taylor said routing through Gaby's wardrobe. A small bag fell out. Taylor bent down picking it up and as she did she saw what was in it. "Gaby?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Have you got something to tell me?" She finished turning to Gaby and holding out the bag. "Gabriella looked upset then started sobbing.

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed

"Are you?" Taylor says putting her arm around her.

"I don't know."

"There's only one way to find out,"

Gaby takes a deep breath, wipes away her tears then sighed "I know".

5 Minutes later Taylor and Gabriella are sat on Gabriella's bed anxiously.

"How much longer?" Gaby asks

"10 seconds" Taylor answered.

10 slow terrifying seconds later.

"Ready?" Taylor asks as she looks at Gabriella. Gabriella pulls a scared face.

"I'm here for you no matter what and what's more so is Troy."

Gabriella takes a deep breath, "Right I'm ready" She says. Shakily she looks at it.

"Oh my God" She gasps.

The next day at school……

"Hey babe," Troy puts his arm around Gabriella.

"Troy can I talk to you please?" she asks.

Troy moves away from everyone else, "What's up" He asks. "I'm going to say something" she takes a breath "And I want your honest answer okay?"

"Ok" he says

"Say I promise"

"I promise" he smiles.

"If I told you something, no matter what it was, would you let it get in the way of us, of this? Will you always be here would you never leave me?" she finished

"Of course I'd never leave you. Look at what we've come through. There is nothing in this world that you could say that would ever stop me loving you. You're the most important thing in this world to me I'd do anything for you. Now you have to promise me something" he says

"What" she asks,

"I need you to promise me that you'll stop asking silly questions"

She laughs, "say I promise" He smiles

"I promise" she says.

Later on that day, Gabriella was planning to meet Troy.

"I just have to do it" she says to herself. "I've just got to tell him-he promised he'd still love me."

Gabriella and Troy enjoyed a lovely romantic dinner. After dinner they decided to go for a walk in the park. The sun was just about to set and it was so romantic. Troy and Gabriella were walking hand in hand talking about their future. Troy the basketball star, Gabriella the highly paid law attorney – marriage – children.

They ended up on a bench as a light breeze blew over them. They pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes. Troy's eyes were beautiful, she knew every time she looked in his eyes that she was safe. She couldn't lie to him – She had to tell him.

"Troy, I need to tell you something" Troy held her hands and faced her ushering her to go on. He could tell by her face that it was something serious.

"I'm pregnant" she says shakily.

Troy let go of her hands and put his head in his hands.

This wasn't what she had hoped for.

**Please review, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to carry on and more drama is coming I promise. Please review!!**

**Catch the next chapter called 'Protection'.**

Thank you

Becky xx


	7. Protection

**This is the 7****th**** chapter of my story. Hope you like it. Please review I do really appreciate it and love hearing your comments. Thanks everyone who has read my story so far !!! **

**High School Drama**

'**Protection'**

**Chapter 7**

2 minutes had passed until Troy had finally found the words to speak. "Is it mine?" he asked shakily.

"Well of course it's yours" she snapped as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey", he said turning to her and wiping it away.

He kissed her softly.

"What are we going to do?" he asked,

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"It's your body, I'm behind you whatever, it's like I said: whatever you tell me I will always love you."

"Were not ready to have a child" she blurts out. "But I can't just kill this thing growing inside of me." She starts to sob "How would we cope?"

"We just would" he answers.

He starts smiling. "Why are you so happy?" she asked him.

"The thought of having another you around, is the best thing that could ever happen. We can do this Gabriella. Yes our life isn't going to turn out like we planned but we'll have our own family, it will be hard but so worth it."

She smiles, jumps up and hugs him. They kiss each other romantically. As they pull apart he whispers into her ear. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

He takes a deep breath anxiously waiting for an answer when she whispers back, "yes".

He lifts her up and spins her around.

"This is the happiest I have ever been in my entire life" he says smiling uncontrollably. He kisses her passionately.

A week later and the couple haven't quite found the right moment to tell them about the baby or their engagement. Only Taylor knew about the baby but Gabriella swore her to be silent saying that she hadn't told Troy. She hated lying to her best friend but it would work out better eventually. Everyone had noticed how happy the two of them were. They were the cutest couple you had ever seen and they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

It was the early hours of the morning. Troy had stayed at Gabriella's and they had another half hour in bed before they had to get up for school. Gabriella was still asleep. Troy had woken up and turned to face Gabriella. He put his hand softly on Gabriella's stomach.

"Hey baby," he whispered

"I can't wait to meet you; you don't know how lucky you are having Gaby as your mum. She is truly amazing. You are going to love you so much she is going to make such a good mum. We are going to love you so much because you and your mum are the most important things in my life and I'm always going to be here to love and protect you, I promise."

Gabriella stirred. She opened her eyes to see Troy beaming at her.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked

"The baby of course" he replied

She laughed then kissed him.

"I love you so much" he said

"I love you too" she replied "with all my heart"

She put her hand on top of his which was on her belly. They smiled and kissed gently.

Later that day, it was break time at school. Gabriella was on her way to the cafeteria to find Troy when Ashley the school dick walked up to her. "Hey" he said.

"Excuse me," Gabriella replied trying to push past.

"What's your problem?" he yelled "A guy tries to be friendly but that's not good enough for Miss Gabriella"

"What's MY problem?" she asks "You're my problem now move" she yells angrily. She tries to get past but he grabs her by the shoulders. "Get the fuck off me!!" she screamed. He pushed her; the stairs were directly below her and became closer and closer as she slammed horrifically down the stairs. Their was an ear piercing shatter as she reached the bottom.

Troy was walking down the corridor towards the bottom of the stairs when he saw her lying there. His heart shattered as he ran to her shouting "Gabriella, Gabriella!" He knelt beside her.

"Baby, are u okay what happened?" he asked panicked.

She opened her eyes and tried to sit up. A little trickle of blood ran down her forehead. He hugged her, relieved that she was okay. He put his arm around her as he tried to help her up. They slowly stood up. Gabriella's arm was around his waist when she clutched her stomach screaming in pain. "The baby" he gasped. He slowly lowered her onto the floor and grabbed his phone out of his pocket dialing 911.

"911 emergency response what is your emergency?" the operator spoke.

"My girlfriend is pregnant and has just fallen down some stairs and is having severe pains" he said as quickly and clearly as he could even though his insides were melting. He had to stay strong for his baby and Gabriella.

"Where are you" the line spoke

"East high, please hurry"

"They'll be there soon. What's your name?"

"Troy" He replied clutching Gabriella.

"Okay Troy now listen to me try and keep your girlfriend calm" the line said.

Troy held Gabriella as tears rolled down her face she couldn't breathe due to the pain. He looked up to see loads of people crowding round he didn't care. He needed the two most important things in his life to be safe. He needed to protect them. He saw two ambulance women hurrying towards them with Miss Darbus on their tail.

As they arrived at the hospital Gabriella's pains were fading as they were led into a room. Gabriella was being pushed in a wheelchair. Tears were falling down her face but Troy was right next to her holding her hand and telling her to think positive. The nurse said she would do a sonogram to check the growing baby. Gabriella was asked if she wanted Troy to stay. He wouldn't leave her and she needed him there. The nurse rubbed the cold gel onto her stomach. As she did Troy kissed Gabriella on her head.

The nurse moved the cold machine over Gabriella's belly. Something appeared on the screen. It was all black and hazy but Gabriella and Troy saw a very small but very real baby.

"I'm so sorry" the nurse starts.

Tears roll down Troy and Gabriella's cheeks.

**Thanks for reading. As I always say please review!!! Catch the next episode called 'Together' very soon!!!**

**Thanks**

**Much love**

**Becky **

**Xx 3 3**


	8. Together

**Here is chapter 8 please R+R !!!**

**High School Drama**

**Together**

**Chapter 8**

"You were just over 8 weeks pregnant. The heart should have started beating but I can't find it, I'm so sorry"

The both broke into tears, they had lost their child.

Troy holds Gabriella as if he was clinging on to the baby inside of her.

They were so happy, why did this happen.

They both sat their crying. He looked at Gabriella; it was just this morning that he had promised their baby he would protect them.

He was so angry with himself; it was his entire fault. If he had been there when Ashley had; then it hit him it wasn't his fault, it was Ashley's. Troy jumped up anger overwhelmed him "I'm going to kill him" he yelled storming out of the room.

"Troy!" she shouted as he ran off, she was too weak to follow him.

Troy had never felt so much hatred for this in his life.

Hatred didn't even describe how he felt about Ashley.

He ran full speed out of the hospital and down the road.

He wasn't even tired as he ran all the way from the hospital to East High. He felt no pain at all.

He had to find Ashley: He had to!

He ran frantically through the school, barging into every classroom searching for him.

He finally saw him.

Rage filled him from head to toe as he sat at his desk like nothing happened. He stormed aggressively over to him grabbed him by his neck and pinned him against the wall.

The classroom gasped.

"YOU KILLED MY BABY!" he screamed as he tightened his grip around his throat. Ashley struggled for breath.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screamed throwing a punch which hit Ashley straight in his nose. There was a loud crack and the crowd gasped as blood poured from Ashley's face. The teacher Mrs Smith had no idea what to do.

Troy threw another punch screaming in anger. He grabbed Ashley's long greasy hair and kneed him in the face.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME" he yelled. Ashley fell to the floor Troy was covered in blood. He kicked him and kicked him screaming "YOU KILLED IT, YOU KILLED IT, YOU KILLED MY FAMILY" Tears flooded down his face as Chad grabbed him holding him back. Chad wanted Ashley to die for what he had done but he wasn't going to let Troy ruin what he had left. Troy eventually stopped trying to break free and slumped against the wall collapsing down against it. Chad crouched down next to him. The class was shocked reeling from what had just happened. Some people were checking if Ashley was still alive but most secretly hoped he wouldn't. No one really liked him and thought it was sick what he had done.

Troy sobbed listening to his best friend. "You have to sort yourself out, you still have Gabriella. I have no idea what you're going through but Gabriella does. She is why you have to be strong." Chad said gently.

"He killed it Chad, He killed my baby" he cried. "I promised I would protect it, I promised I would protect them both! How am I meant to live up to the fact that I couldn't even protect my own child? How can I look Gabriella in the face knowing this is my entire fault?"

"It's not your fault Troy, and right now Gabriella needs you, you are the only person who can help her you are the only person going through the same thing. Now come on I'll drive you to the hospital."

When they arrived at the hospital they saw Troy's parents in the corridor. They looked at their son. His hands were covered in blood and his clothes were covered in blood. His mom ran up to him giving him a big hug. She started to cry. She finally let him go and his dad gave him a hug. "It's okay son," he says comforting him. He walks over to Gabriella's room and opened the door slowly. Gabriella looked to be asleep and her mom was sat at the side of her stroking her hair. He slowly walked in unsure of how she would react to him, especially when he was in this state. She looked at him then stood up. To his surprise she gave him a son like hug. He burst into tears in her arms. "It's okay Troy," she whispers.

Troy pulls himself together as she loosened her grip.

"I'll leave you with her" she says leaving the room.

He sits next to her and holds her hand.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you, I'm so sorry" he cries.

She opens her eyes and looks at him tears flood her eyes.

She sees the blood on him and panics "Are you hurt?" she panics.

"I'm fine" he says reassuringly. She sits up and moves up. He sits next to her on the bed and puts his arm around her. She rests her head on his shoulder. He kisses her head.

"How are we going to get through this?" she asks

"Together" he whispers.

They lay there for hours sobbing in each others arms.

**I'm really sorry that the baby didn't make it but it was the only thing that would make the story different from others. Things DO get better I promise eventually but I cant have a story called "High School Drama" if it has no drama in it. LOL!**

**Please Review!!!**

**The next chapter is coming soon.**

**Thanks for reading (hope you don't hate me)**

**Xx Becky ..// 3 3**


	9. With me, Forever

**This is chapter nine of my story. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Keep Reviewing.**

**High school Drama**

'**With me, forever'**

**Chapter 9**

The following afternoon Gabriella was allowed to go home.

Troy stayed by her side and wouldn't leave her, not even for a minute.

She needed him, now more than ever.

The both went straight to Gabriella's room when they arrived home. Everything seemed dull. A sharp pain jolted Troy's heart as he looked at the place where he promised to protect his unborn child.

A lump stuck in his throat holding back tears.

Gabriella lay on her bed staring up at the roof. Troy knew she was deep in thought as a tear rolled down her face. He held her hand.

"Troy," she mumbles distantly.

"Yes baby"

"You can go home now"

"I want to be here with you" he replies hurt.

"No you don't"

"Yes I do" he says kissing her hand.

"I'm going to run myself a hot bath," she starts sitting up. "You're going to go home, get a shower, get sorted and then come back here okay? She asks.

This was the most she had spoken all day so he thought he should do as she asked. He didn't want to leave her so he pulled her an are you going to be okay look.

"I'll be fine, my moms downstairs"

"Are you sure?" Troy asked concerned.

"Yes"

"Say I promise"

"I promise" she said.

He kissed her on her cheek then left.

Water pounded down on him. However much he tried he couldn't wash away the pain that was inside of him. He broke down crying. It was then that he realised what he had to do.

Gabriella sat on her bed. Her hair was wet from the relaxing bath she just had. She put up her hair and got changed.

She sat on her bed and twiddled the ring on her finger. Troy had given her that ring the night there baby was conceived. She broke down in floods of tears as she looked at the ring. There was a quiet knock at the door as Troy toddled in hearing her crying. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. He kissed her on her cheek as the tears slowly stopped falling.

"Will you come with me?" he asked

"Where?"

"For a walk, there something I need to do."

She looked in his eyes his beautiful eyes, the eyes that made her safe.

"Okay" she replied.

They stepped into the open air. The sun was about to set as he led her to the park. They walked silently hand in hand until they reached a bench. It was the same bench that they planned their future at a week and a bit ago. The sat down as Troy held her hands facing her.

"On the eighth of June I gave you that ring on your finger. That night we created something so special words wouldn't describe. 1 week and 4 days ago, I was the happiest man alive. Not only had you told me I was going to be a dad, you agreed to marry me and spend the rest of our lives together. 3 days ago, we lost something so special and have nothing left of what we lost. We were so upset about losing it, we didn't realise that we hadn't celebrate the life that it had, however short. I gained more and more upset that I couldn't say goodbye, until it hit me that I didn't have to. It's always going to be with me in my heart."

He holds out a box.

"What's this?"

"Open it"

She opens it to see a beautiful Gold chain. There was a gold bar like thing on the chain. It delicately had engraved on it '8.6.07 – 11.8.07'

And underneath that it read 'forever in my heart'

There was a small image of an angel engraved on either side of the bar.

Tears fell from her eyes, Troy wiped them away gently with his thumb.

She lifted the necklace out of its box and Troy fastened it around her neck. He looked at his chest to see underneath his shirt he was wearing one too.

"This way it will always be with us no matter what" he whispered.

She felt as though something had lifted of her heart. She smiled holding the necklace that was around her neck.

She reached up to Troy and gave him a hug. She whispered to him "I can't wait to marry you" then kissed him passionately.

**Sorry that this chapter is quite short compared to others, but it didn't make sense to split the next chapter up. Thanks for reading and catch the next chapter soon.**

**Thank you**

**Please review**

**Xx Becky ..// 3 3**


	10. Till death do us part

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story. I am still trying to decide how to end it. Should they have a happy ending?**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**High School Drama**

**Till Death do us part**

**Chapter 10**

_2 months later…._

"Ready?" Gabriella's mom asked

"You bet," she replies with the biggest grin on her face. Gabriella's mom held out her arm and Gabriella took it. 2 Huge delicately carved arched wooden doors opened and they both slowly walked forwards. Music began to play as she saw everyone stand up and turn to look at her. She smiled graciously as she walked on. She looked ahead to see Troy standing their looking ever so handsome in his black and white suit. He was gazing at her smiling.

She walked up the isle and took my breath away. She looked amazing- so beautiful.

Her brown curly hair was held above her head with a few curls twirling down by her face. A diamond Tiara sat on top of the bun: even that didn't come close to how amazing she looked. His eyes lowered down to her chest. He saw she was wearing gold necklace the same one he was wearing, he touched his chest checking the necklace was still their. He stared at her floor length strapless, silk white dress. Words couldn't describe how she looked. As she approached him, he felt as though he could burst with happiness. This amazing girl wanted him for the rest of her life and what's more he had her. She smiled shyly as she reached him. Her mom stepped to the side. "You look so beautiful" he whispered in her ear. Troy elegantly took one of her hands as the other was holding a bouquet of roses.

Gabriella looked behind her. Taylor, Jamie and her mom stood behind her wearing beautiful cream and gold bridesmaid dresses. They were holding Lilies. Toy looked behind him and saw his dad, Chad and Zeke standing smartly in their suits.

The happy couple gazed into each others eyes as the vicar started…

"Dearly beloved…"

As the vicar was speaking Troy and Gabriella couldn't take their eyes off each other.

It was finally time for the vows and Troy spoke first.

"In all my life, I'd never thought I could be this happy: never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. We've been through so much together and pulled through. There is no one on this earth that can make me feel the way I do when I'm with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; you're my heart, my soul mate, my everything. I love you Gabriella, more than you know." He smiled.

It was then Gabriella's time to speak.

"Every time I look at you, I know I have everything I'll ever need. Every time I look into your amazing eyes I know forever that I am safe. Every time your lips touch mine I know I have finally found what I've been looking for. If I haven't got you I haven't got anything.

You're my world and I know that as long as I'm in your arms, everything is going to be okay. I love you Troy, with all my heart" She finished smiling.

The vicar carried on with the ceremony.

"Do you Troy Bolton take the Gabriella Montez to be you're lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health forsaking all others till death do you part?"

"I do," Troy says meaningfully staring into Gabriella's eyes.

"Do you Gabriella Montez take the Troy Bolton to be you're lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health forsaking all others till death do you part?"

"I do," she smiles.

They exchange rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the vicar smiles.

Troy romantically leans in and gives her the most meaningful intimate kiss they had ever shared.

They walked down the isle arm in arm smiling as confetti is thrown over them. Pictures were taken in the courtyard. Every one was smiling.

After a while, the elegant pink limo arrived which would take them to the after party.

Troy and Gabriella got in waving goodbye to the guests, even though they would see them at the party.

Troy and Gabriella smiled.

They now got to spend some alone time together as a married couple. The kissed passionately all the way. As they arrived at the destination Gabriella says "This is the happiest day of my life, and as long as you're by my side I'll always be happy. Promise me we'll never be torn apart."

"I promise Mrs Bolton" he replies.

They both smile and share a quick kiss as they climb out of the limo.

The party went on and everyone was enjoying themselves. They cut the cake and Chad was the first to eat a slice. They made the speeches which reduced all the girls to tears.

As the end came nearer and nearer the women all gathered round as Gabriella through the bouquet. To everyone's surprise (and Chad's dismay) Taylor was the one to catch it.

Troy laughed at the look on Chad's face as he grabbed a near my camera and took a photo.

Gabriella and Troy eventually left the party. They walked through the corridors and many floors to find their room. The honeymoon suite. Troy picked Gabriella up Bridal style as Gabriella giggled. Troy carried Gabriella through the doorway closing the door behind them.

Red and White rose petals were scattered everywhere.

It was wonderful.

They had a very romantic and passionate night together.

Not many chapters left to the end. How will it end? Keep reading my story to find out.

Review Please.

Thank you

XX Becky..// 3 3


End file.
